Forum:A new Devil Fruit for Luffy?
So this is a concept that has been bugging me since we saw Blackbeard get two Devil Fruits in Marineford. I do not have any really support for the theory, except for some very vague hints in the manga. Forgive me if this topic has already been beaten to death, but I actually have not seen any posts about it whatsoever. To date this post, I am creating while the manga is currently in Law's flashback on Dressrosa arc. I think Strawhat Luffy is going to wind up with another Devil fruit power, along side the Gum Gum fruit. Why? Because Blackbeared has two, and these types of things seems to be like viruses in manga. Once one character has one, all of them get it. Support: In the Mermaid Island arc, Jinbei tells the Strawhats that Blackbeard's crew is currently collecting strong Devil Fruit powers from various users. Now, I cannot read Japanese, so I have had to read multiple translations to try and get the meaning of this. And I agree with many people that we do not know what Blackbeard is really doing with the Devil Fruits. But it would make sense that if he knows how to have more than one, he would share the knowledge with his crew to make them stronger too. Law said that Vegapunk already knows the truth behind the Devil Fruit powers. On Punk Hazard, someone (I do not remember who) says that the artificial devil fruits are "an application of his bloodline elements" research, seeming to indicate both that Devil Fruit powers are tied to the blood, and that Vegapunk also would know how to transfer them. (I am really stretching with that one.) Law can make someone immortal with his Opa Opa powers. Surely he could use his surgery to transfer powers between people, if he knew how. Devil Fruits =/= immortality. Disagree: Wow, once I typed all that out, it seems even weaker than before. I wonder if I have forgotten something? Either way, I said that Luffy getting an additional Devil's Fruit power is a long stretch. It is stated multiple times that Blackbeard has an unusual body which allows him to have two powers. We have not seen any other character with two yet, and the marines would be all over that if they could. Oda has said that Luffy is always going to be this sort of goofy character, with his stretching and ballooning. (Does not rule out other powers, just that Luffy will be goofy.) Luffy has already recently got a huge power spike, with mastering Haki. Artificial devil fruits might be connected to the "bloodline elements(I could not find what you were refering to)", but that does not necessarily mean that, that is the case for the real devil fruits. If devil fruits were to be connected to the users "bloodline elements", how would one explain how it's possible to feed devil fruits to objects (like Funkfreed, the sword/pet of Spandam who ate the Zo Zo no Mi. Conclusion: Now for the fun bit! If Luffy really is going to get another power, whose is he going to get? I thought at first it would be Donflamingo's, but string and rubber do not really go together. Maybe the sticky fruit from Trebol? But ew, just imagine all the "used condom" jokes then. And then I thought of Bellamy. Springs and rubber. That kind of sounds like something Oda would do. I cannot think of how it would be applicable in battle, but I bet my socks that Luffy would have fun with it. And after all the hardship Donflamigo has put him through, I could see Bellamy "donating" his power to help Luffy defeat Flamingo. I discounted Law, because my theory requires him to be the one to transfer the power. Anyway, my first real One Piece theory, despite reading it for years. Please be gentle. --(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ ┬──┬◡ﾉ(° -°ﾉ) --KHB (talk) 01:44, October 22, 2014 (UTC) LeAndre McCoy: I support this, but have my own theories 1. I think its not just the body that cant handle 2 devil fruits it was stated that EATING 2 could kill you right? blackbeard didn't eat 2 though, he absorbed 1 so i'm thinking that law could transplant a devil fruit inside someone in a similar fashion blackbeard did 2. it was said that the body couldn't handle 2, that it wouldrip itself apart...but you know what else was supposed to do that? having 100 shadows in your body, using gear 2nd, and ivankov's healing hormones, but luffy survived them all as for which devil fruit, i'd say the kage kage no mi with this, luffy will get a gear 4th (nightmare luffy), and the ability to absorb shadows and take on the powers and abilities of those who's shadows he has Leandre.mccoy (talk) 03:18, December 6, 2014 (UTC) leandre.mccoy I really doubt it. I feel that even with two devils that are opposites (destroy everything/reduce everything to nothing), Luffy would win. Blackbeard can not be an element. Plus, reflex is key. Being able to know to see the opening to strike is more effective. So devil fruit powers and numbers alone are not top of the list. That's my stance.✯♛TUIKingdom♛✯ 07:47, December 6, 2014 (UTC)